


Unreturned

by akirasun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus wallows in the despair of the unrequited love he has for one Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreturned

Potions was Severus' go to answer when he was asked what he really, truly cared about. It was an easily accepted answer as it was what he had dedicated his entire adult life to. But brewing over potions and coming up with new formulas slowly began to eat away at him, allowing the loneliness of his existence to creep in quietly at first. It didn't truly grab his attention until he saw them together. Harry bloody Potter with Draco, walking hand in hand together in utter happiness and bliss past the window of his small shop. Draco had been the focus of many of his dreams as of recent and Severus couldn't shake the desire he felt of the much younger blond every morning. Jealousy ripped through his gut every time he thought that another Potter stole from him the one thing he wanted above all else in his life.

Bringing his attention back to the volatile potion next to him, Severus attempted to focus on getting the order done on tie so he could once again have a bit of money for himself. Engrossed in not killing himself with the active ingredients, Severus didn't look up when the wind chimes above the door rattled when disturbed by someone walking in.

"Severus?" a tentative voice asked, careful not to startle the man across the room. The potions aster looked up for a brief moment to be greeted by the bane of his existence once more.

"Mr. Potter, what brings you to my little hole in the wall of Diagon alley?" Severus asked, loathing mixed in with the sarcasm he'd perfected over the years of war and teaching. "And how do I take care of said business quickly so to get you out of here that much sooner?"

"I was wondering if you would be willing to make a potion for me to give to Draco. I'm going to ask him to marry me next week and I know he would be happier with something more practical than a ring," Harry explained, a smile forming on his face. "He raves about the quality of your work above all else so I know he would be delighted to have something made by you." Severus stood in utter disbelief as his world seemed to break and shatter around him. A familiar sneer took over his features in his attempt to not show Potter his weakness.

"An engagement gift for you and Mr. Malfoy. How touching really, but I'm afraid Mr. Potter that I simply will not do it. You and your money just aren't welcome here," Severus spat, acid lacing his words. Harry's jaw dropped in bewilderment of the refusal. "Get out!" Harry scurried away at the statement that were accentuated with a glass vial that was thrown at his chest.

Severus slumped into a nearby chair as he ran his fingers through his hair. Hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees, he freely sobbed for the lost love that was once more unrequited by the recipient of his misplaced affections.


End file.
